


Seducing The Critic

by AnaKitten24601



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Food Critic, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaKitten24601/pseuds/AnaKitten24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith is a big time food critic and Levi's restaurant is up for review. However, Levi has a little weapon to use against him. A little waiter named Armin Arlert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing The Critic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing another tumblr prompt for Winmin. This one is along the lines of 'You're a famous critic and I'm a server and I spill the dish all over you.' This is a little choppy since I wrote this at two am and haven't edited it.

“Armin!” Eren laughed, grabbing the bowl of whipped cream from him.

Armin winked at his friend before dipping his finger in the bowl and sucked it off slowly, making Eren blush a bit, not used to seeing his friend doing sexual things.

Eren just quietly continued on his dessert, piping cream back onto the beautiful tart that was being prepared for the most famous food critic of the city, Erwin Smith.

He had been splashed across magazines columns, newspaper headlines, blog posts and talk shows consistently over the past year. The restaurant that Armin worked as a waiter in was called _“Survey Corps”._ Armin had been working there since he was fourteen, back when it was a small corner diner, and has worked the last four years here as it’s grown into a thriving five star restaurant.

Armin got Eren a job here last year after a dinner party where Eren cooked, as a chef in the kitchen. It only took two months for Armin to catch him with the owner of the restaurant fucking in the kitchens after hours.

I can’t believe I left my keys in my apron again, _Armin thought, pissed that he has gotten all the way home, and then had to walk back to the restaurant._

_Armin unlocked the door, slipping inside the dark restaurant, closing the door behind him. He tossed his keys and back on a table and made his way to the kitchen, he stopped when he saw the lights were on inside. And then the noises._

_“Ahh, shit! L-Levi!”_

_Armin’s eyes widened._ Oh shit, _he thought,_ I’m about to bust in on the boss’ love affair.

More moans and pants and _“Levi!”s came from the kitchen in the ten seconds Armin waited outside the door, debating on what he should do._

You know what? I’ll just stay at Mikasa’s tonight _, Armin thought, walking away from the door. Until he heard the voice one more time._

_“Please, Levi! Ahh, harder, please! Harder!”_

_Armin spun around and busted through the doors while simultaneously questioning “Eren?!”_

_And that’s when he saw his boss fucking his best friend on a table in a kitchen._

Levi Ackerman is the man that runs this establishment and has since the day it opened. He’s kind of an asshole to his friends but he was a good boss. 

Eren smiled at his friend as he placed the tart along with the other foods on the main bench, ready for Erwin Smith in a short ten minutes.

“Nervous?” Armin asked, sitting up on the bench beside his friend as he rearranged every last detail on his dishes.

“To have the most important critic in town eating my food and possibly ruining Levi’s entire future?” Eren said, his voice going up a pitch higher due to nerves. “No, never.”

Armin laughed. “You’re food is amazing, Eren. And even if he doesn’t like it, Levi’s future will always be perfect as long as you’re in it.”

Eren smiled at his friend. “Thanks, I’m really glad you came with, even though it’s your day off.”

The restaurant was closed for the day for this one person. Besides Eren, Krista and Levi, no one else was working. Armin decided to come for moral support.

Eren let out a steady breath before stepping back from the bench. “Okay. It’s all perfect.”

Levi then stormed into the kitchen. “Fuck, Eren, are you done yet?”

“I-I just finished, Levi!”

Levi sighed, irritably. “Oh thank God, you’re cutting it really close. They’re due to arrive any minute now. Regardless, there’s horrible news.”

Eren and Armin freaked out at the same time. “What? What happened?”

Levi ran a hand through his hair, which he rarely did, because it messed up his hair. “Erwin Smith is gay.”

Eren sighed. “Levi, what?”

“Well, I picked Krista to serve him because she’s the most attractive female on staff. But he’s gay so…”

Armin scolded, “Were you going to try to bribe good reviews from Erwin Smith using Krista?”

Levi looked over at Armin, before looking him up and down. “Well, yes. But now, I’m going to bribe great reviews from Erwin Smith using Armin.”

There was a small silence.

“What?” Armin said.

“You’re the waiter. Quick. Get ready.”

“Wait, boss, I can’t!” Armin protested. “I’m not in any condition to be a bribe!”

Eren turned to look at his friend. “Actually… you kind of are…”

Armin hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep last night, and he was still wearing what he had worn to bed that night, short shorts and a tank top that was a little bit too short.

Eren smirked before reaching out and messing up Armin’s hair.

“Hey!” he protested, swatting his friend’s hands away.

“Perfect!” Eren declared. “You have the perfect “I’m tired, Senpai, fuck me” look. Don’t forget to yawn and rub your eyes adorably when you’re out there.”

“Wh-wh-what?”

Adorable blue eyes darted between the two lovers in absolute confusion. “S-stop!”

Levi grabbed an apron off of the counter and tossed it to me, just as we heard the bell of the door opening ring. “Be out with appetizers in two minutes.”

Armin protested more as Eren placed the apron on him. “Why can’t you do it? Why can’t Levi? What can’t Krista? What if I mess it up?”

Eren smiled at me, before placing a tray in his hands. “You’ll be absolutely fine.”

He shoved Armin towards the door, not having much choice, he walked out of the kitchen and approached the table where Levi and Erwin Smith sat. And shit he was hot. Armin felt the blush creep up his neck as he placed down the appetizers.

Erwin stared at Armin as he placed down the food in front of him. He attempted to avoid eye contact with the intimidating gaze.

“Thank you, Armin. Please stand back,” Levi told me.

Armin flushed harder when he realized he had just been staring at every part of the man except his eyes and stepped back next to Krista.

The three of them stared at Erwin as he took a bite of Eren’s dish. However, this man was exceptional at keeping a straight face. As he took a few more bites, his face didn’t change at all. He then nodded at Levi, who looked at Armin. “Can you fetch the next dish?”

Armin didn’t hear him. He was zoning out, staring at Erwin Smith again.

It was only when Erwin looked back at him, along with everyone else that Armin snapped to attention. He immediately flushed hard and stared down at his feet, bowing slightly. “I-I’m so sorry, sir! Please, repeat that!”

Levi sighed. “Go get the next dish. And bring Eren out with you.”

“Y-y-yes, sir! I’m so sorry, again!” Armin then quickly ran off to complete his request.

“I’m sorry,” Levi said, sighing, “Armin can be a little spacey at times.”

Erwin propped his elbows up on the table, folding his hands together and resting his chin atop them. “It’s absolutely fine, Mr Ackerman. I understand, he seems young.”

Levi was smiling inside. Erwin Smith was fishing for more information on the kid. He liked him.

“Yes, Armin has recently turned eighteen, however he has been working here a few years,” Levi said, taking a sip of water as he saw the boys exiting the kitchen, signalling them to wait a little longer before coming out. Eren’s eyes brightened and smirked, Armin just rolled his eyes.

Erwin cleared his throat before continuing, “Oh really? I’ve noticed that he doesn’t seem to be in appropriate work attire.”

_You mean “I’ve noticed that when he walks away, his ass looks great in those shorts.”,_ Levi thought to himself.

“Ah, yes,” Levi said, “Well, originally he wasn’t on shift today, but someone had dropped out sick today. Armin was already here since he is very good friends with the chef. So I asked him to cover. Of course, he wasn’t in uniform.”

Erwin nodded, seeming to be genuinely riveted talking about Armin. “Understood.”

Levi scratched behind his ear, and cast a look at the boys, silently telling them to approach.

Eren approached with absolute confidence, sticking out his hand. “Hi, Erwin Smith, right? I’m Eren.”

He grinned as he shook the man’s hand.

“It’s good to meet you,” Erwin said. “You’re the chef, correct?”

“Yes, I am. Armin, I believe the man wants the main meal,” Eren said, winking at Levi surreptitiously.

Armin blushed, realising he had been staring at Erwin again. “Uh, y-yes.”

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Armin walked forward with the plate, as he stepped past Eren. Eren, unnoticed by anyone except the two of them, slipped his foot in front of Armin’s. Armin’s eyes widened as he fell over his friend’s foot, and they widened even further when the plate flew from his hands. They all watched the plate as it travelled through the air. And onto Erwin’s chest.

Armin gasped and shrieked a little. “Oh my God! I am so, so, so, sorry!”

Armin ran forward, grabbing napkins off of the table, attempting to blot the red sauce out of Erwin’s white shirt.

Levi tsked at Armin. “I’m so sorry, Mr Smith. Armin has had previous accidents. He’s a little clumsy.”

Erwin made a hum of acceptance but didn’t take his eyes of the young boy that was practically in his lap. He was flushed, his hands fumbling with napkins as he wiped the older man’s chest. It was when the sauce dripped into Erwin’s lap that things got interesting.

Armin didn’t realise what he was doing until his hand was already on Erwin’s crotch, wiping up sauce, the older man immediately grabbed his small wrists. Armin froze and, for the first time, made eye contact with Erwin Smith.

Everyone stayed still for a few seconds before Levi cleared his throat. “I am very sorry about this occurrence, again. Armin, please take Mr Smith into the back and help him get cleaned up. Eren and I will clean up the mess.”

Armin jumped up to attention, Erwin’s grip loosened, releasing his wrists. “O-of course, sir!”

Armin then went bounding to the back room where the cloths and washing machine was located, Erwin following close behind.

Eren waited for them to disappear before walking over and sitting on Levi’s lap, kissing him softly.

“You’re a devious piece of shit, you know that?” Levi said, kissing him again.

Eren smirked, “It’s one of the many reasons you love me.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Fucking brat.”

Armin quickly wet a cloth with some warm water and turned around to face Erwin. Who had unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a perfect body that was concealed beneath those pesky clothes.

Armin squeaked and backed up until he was up against the sink. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Erwin looked at the blond, who was blushing hard. “I figured it would be easier to clean if I was off my body.”

He removed it completely, Armin studied his entire body. He wasn’t even trying to hide it at this point.

“Sir?” Armin said.

Erwin looked up from his stained shirt, questioningly.

Armin took a deep shaky breath before continuing, “I understand that what I am about to do is highly inappropriate and I apologise in advance.”

Erwin furrowed his brow in confusion just as Armin stepped forward, reaching up to the older man’s shoulders and pulling him down to meet his lips. Erwin was only stunned for a second before grabbing the younger boy by the waist and hoisting him up onto the sink behind him.

Armin wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Erwin pressed his body solidly against him, wanting to feel more of him. Armin whimpered into the kiss before pulling back slightly.

“I lied,” Armin said. “I’m not sorry.”

“Good,” Erwin breathed out, before forcing his lips onto Armin’s again.

Armin’s lithe tongue ran across Erwin’s lower lip, eliciting a groan from the older man that seemed to shake the small man’s very bones. Erwin’s hand slipped down from his waist, along his upper thigh. He caressed the area gently, before digging his fingers into the soft flesh. Armin broke from the kiss and cried out, throwing his head back.

Erwin took the opportunity to press his lips to Armin’s unmarked, pale neck.

As they continued, Levi and Eren watched from the crack in the door. Well, Levi was attempting to pull Eren away as he silently cheered them on.

“Eren!” he hissed, pulling on his boyfriend’s collar, but he didn’t move an inch.

It was only when more clothes started coming off, Eren backed off the door and wrapped his arms around Levi, picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen.

Levi hissed quietly so the other two wouldn’t hear him, “Brat! Put me down!”

Eren laughed loudly before setting him down on a clean bench, and kissing him hard.

Levi pulled away, pushing Eren back. “Brat, you know how much it turns me on when you take charge.”

Eren smirked and went in for another kiss, laying him down on the bench, climbing on top of him.

Levi tsked, refusing his kiss. “Don’t push it, brat.”

Despite his words, Levi submitted to Eren anyway.

The next day, Levi’s restaurant was filled with calls begging for reservations after a glowing review from the lead food critic of the city, Erwin Smith.


End file.
